I'm thinking of a guy that starts with K
by CEO of Internal Affairs
Summary: HiroK and slight SuguruSakano. Yearnings of certain people lead to unusual romances. The relationship between K and a certain guitarist! WARNING: sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation, because if I did, Yuki would say "I love you".

WARNING: a little language, a LOT of sexual frustrations. Don't read if you will be uncomfortable. It is rated M for a reason.

Okay, ready? This is my second story! Yay! So ya, I was writing this while watching gravi, appleseed, and even escaflowne. I'm weird I know.

**I'm thinking of a guy that starts with K**

Hiro's POV

I sat on my bed playing my acoustic guitar. But I have to admit, my mind is far from thinking about the melody I have to perfect by later this morning for our new song.

My mind is actually straying towards…him; that golden haired manager who has a strange obsession with guns. Why? Why do I find him of all people preoccupying my thoughts? I can't help but wonder…what does his hair feel like? I can imagine though, I can almost feel the silky golden strands running through my fingers as I run my hands through his hair…

Woah!

Hiro, don't go there! You have a girlfriend, remember? And what about K? He's already married you idiot! Obviously he's straight! Hmph, I thought I was too for the longest time. I guess not judging by the raging hard-ons I get when I think about K and his perfect body and his sexy, sultry voice.

I thought I just told myself I would stop thinking about him…God, why can't I even listen to myself?

I put down my guitar. Obviously I wasn't getting anywhere as long as K was on my mind. I walked over to my kitchenette and grabbed a coke out of the fridge. Stupid summer. It's so damn hot, even this late at night! I can't wait until it rains again. I wonder what K looks like soaking wet…

My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of my phone. Thinking it might be Shuichi who needed help with lyrics or had another Yuki problem, I walked over to it quickly and picked it up. However, it wasn't Shuichi.

"HI HIROSHI!" came the high-pitched squeal I was accustomed to hearing.

"Oh, hello Ayaka, what's going on? It's been…" I looked at my watch. "Two hours since we last talked." Honestly, does that girl have anything better to do? I can see why Yuki wanted to get away from her now.

"Oh you know…I was just thinking about you and how you didn't tell me you loved me when we hung up last time and I wanted to hear your voice again because I missed you," Ayaka said.

"Ayaka, its 3 in the morning," I began. "I'm working on a song right now and I have to get it done in a couple of hours so Fujisaki and I can come up with the perfect melody to match Shuichi's lyrics. I really need to get it done so I can't talk anymore. I'm sorry."

"What," Ayaka snapped. "Is it really more important than talking to me?"

K never whined like this…

"Ayaka, we've talked for 15 hours today already. Look…" I trailed off. Why in God's name did I EVER find this girl attractive?

"Hiro, I just don't think you love me the way I need to be loved. Maybe…we're not made for each other. I think it's time we broke up," Ayaka sounded slighty sad. Shouldn't I be feeling bad right now? Why don't I?

"I see," I said, trying to sound a little disappointed. "Well, I hope you find what you're looking for Ayaka."

"Thank you for being so understanding Hiro. Goodbye," and with those words, she was out of my life.

I hung up the phone, and a large grin slowly worked its way on to my face. I'm…single. WOOHOO! I wonder if the others want to go clubbing…

K POV

Hiro trailed his hand down my chest, his mouth following its trail while kissing and nipping my skin as he went. His lips found one of my nipples and he swirled his tongue around it and gently bit at it. My body arched up to get more of him to touch me. His left hand was playing with the other one, fingering it and making my breath hitch. Oh God this feels good. He then moved his right hand down to my legs and ran it up my thigh, slowly moving to caress my throbbing erection.

"Hiroshi," I gasped. "God, I want you to-"

Hiro grinned and slowly moved his mouth lower and lower and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. My mind was going in to overdrive, and then he--

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Damn alarm clock. Great, now I'm awake with a raging hard-on and an unsatisfactory ending to my dream. Wait, what? What was I dreaming about? I have always been attracted to Hiroshi but, come on!

It's not like it matters because I'm married. Judy and I just don't feel that way about each other. We've talked about it and she's even seeing someone else right now. I don't mind, seeing as I have my own secret crush. Hmm…

After taking a shower and getting rid of my…problem, I went to my gun rack and picked out my favorite guns for the day. sigh I love my guns. There is nothing better than a gun in your hand…unless it's Hiroshi doing what he did to me in my dream. That felt pretty damn good!

Anyway…

Today will prove to be interesting seeing as I am working with Bad Luck. I will be conversing with Hiroshi, and while I am more than adequate at hiding my real emotions I don't feel very much like doing it today. I can only hope I keep my self restrained enough from grabbing him and jumping on him in front of everyone else. Muahahahahahaa…Well, time to go to work!

Well, what do you think for a first chappie? Good, bad? Lemmie know so I can fix anything okay? Tchao for now!


End file.
